1. Technical field
The disclosure generally relates to protocol resolution control, and particularly to a protocol resolution device and a method thereof for monitoring and decoding voltage identification digital (VID) communication protocol.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a voltage regulator platform, the central processing unit (CPU) of a computer usually includes a VID pin in electronic communication with a pulse width modulation (PWM) controller. Thus, the CPU can transmit an encoded VID communication protocol to the PWM controller through the VID pin in a serial manner to govern the PWM controller.
However, the serial communication protocol that is transmitted is unable to be monitored or resolved in real-time. Thus, when a communication abnormality between the CPU and the PWM controller occurs, it is difficult to determine whether it is the PWM controller or the communication which has failed, which causes inconvenience in testing and debugging the voltage regulator platform.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.